path_to_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeviantManhua/doing my cultivation realms
i'm currently working on a cultivation novel yeah i know real original right... anyway these are my cultivations realms i have set up so far and lol see if you can find the copy xD this is almost specifically for our MC as he's following the previously laid out cultivation road using his own ideas and sensitivty which is even more so in core building but this is just a mock up i might change it give me feed back and ideas :* (FOUNDATION BUILDING) step 1) meditate to feel the sensation of heaven and earth energy step 2) wash your brain and 3rd eye with heaven and earth energy step 3) locate all meridians and accupoints veins/vessels using 3rd eye (once open) and map them to your brain and imprint it to memory (the more you find the better) step 4) wash the skin and cells with heaven and earth energy and allow small impurities to be released (this makes the skin smoother without blemishes soft and hard the more times the better) step 5) wash the muscles with H.E energy allow them to gain explosive power (without weight training they will be sculpted soft and supple but hide explosive power) step 6) temper the viens to make them tougher and to allow them to expan to the maximum to allow for large amounts of H.E energy to flow freely throughout the body step 7) temper the bones with H.E to make them stronger and more durable step 8) temper the vital organs with the any elements from H.E to make them stronger (best is to use the five elements for the 5 organs) doing this will allow 5 element cycle and excrete most impurites and leave ones body fresh and ligh it would have a natural scent of H.E normal tempretures postie or negative will have no affect and all elements that are used to refine the body would be unffective to some degree to the person those who have a 5 element cycle will have a higher efficiany at this because of 5 elements fusion making chaos H.E Wood – Liver and Gall Bladder Fire – Heart and Small Intestine and Pericardium and Triple Heater Earth – Spleen and Stomach Metal – Lung and Large Intestine Water – Kidney and Bladder if one can find rare spiritual plants or H.E objects that create the wood fire eath metal or water you can also rifine them to your organs step 9) temper and rifine the blood with H.E (make it stronger and more pure the more it's refined the better it will be late on) step 10) refine the marrow (CORE BUILDING) step 1) concentrate H.E energy in dantian form a core/seed step 2) create more cores/seeds within the meridians step 3) store energy within accupoints and refine them into choas energy or for everyone else just their most adept energy step 4) turns ones body into a body suited for heaven and earth and build a mental energy palace step 5) a talented person can have 12 palaces with hard work 13 palaces can be achieved if the person has natural primordial energy or choas energy. (4 palaces creates a domain 8 palaces creates a kingdom 12 palaces to create the heavens and 13 to create the heavens beyond (so open up as many palaces as you can) step 6) grow revolving core to peak and the have it rotate to absorb enegery faster step 7) attach part of your spirit to the core and turn it into a soul embryo or have it collapse in on it self and create a black hole step 8) use the 5 elements and the collapse of the black hole to re-create the creations of heaven and earth and seperating of the elements and create a small universe step 9) create first world seed step 10) create small inner solar system (EXPANSION REALM) step 1) make first outer solar system step 2) refine body with the power of stars hold power of stars within the acupoints step 3) use the star power acumilated to create a star law in your inner universe step 4) destroy bones veins muscles and organs and remold with primordial energy step 5) learning laws of space and time step 6) connecting acupoints to inner world step 7) creat elemental spirits of yin and yang nature step 8) create heavenly law step 9) once mature enough consume heavenly law and refine it into ones body and eyes (TRANSCENDENCE REALM) step 1) refine the brain and third eye with heavenly law step 2) opening of the palaces step 3) setting up a domain step 4) setting up a kingdom step 5) setting up the heavens step 6) setting up Heavens beyond the heavens step 7) collect and refine bloodlines into a single compressed drop step 8) inject primordial energy into blood until blood is golden with divinity step 8) create and refine origin bloodline within the body (able to supress all bloodlines collected) Category:Blog posts